motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
The Grinch
The Grinch (also known as Dr. Seuss' The Grinch) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy Christmas film directed by Scott Mosier and Yarrow Cheney and based on the 1957 Dr. Seuss book How the Grinch Stole Christmas!; it is the third adaptation of the book following the 1967 television special and the 2000 live-action feature-length film. The film was produced by Illumination Entertainment and Universal Pictures and released on November 9, 2018. Plot In the town of Whoville, human-like creatures called Whos are filled with excitement about celebrating Christmas. The only exception is a cranky, cantankerous green-furred creature called "The Grinch", who has a heart "two sizes too small" and lives in a cave on the top of Mount Crumpit just north of Whoville along with his only companion, a dog named Max. The pair only visit Whoville when the Grinch needs to buy food and do bad things. Meanwhile, 6-year-old Cindy Lou Who notices that her mother Donna is overworked trying to take care of herself and her twin infant brothers, Buster and Bean. She at first decides to send a letter to Santa Claus to help her mother but, after an encounter with the Grinch who sarcastically tells her that she has to talk with Santa face-to-face about it, she decides to try and trap Santa with the help of her friends. With Christmas just around the corner, the Whos' festivities force the Grinch to recall his sad childhood spent mostly alone and unwanted in a run-down orphanage. To assuage his distress, he decides to steal Christmas. He acquires a fat reindeer which he named Fred to help him pull a sleigh that he stole from frenemy Mr. Bricklebaum. After a test run, the Grinch reluctantly lets Fred go after discovering that he has a wife and child to take care of. On Christmas Eve, the Grinch makes a Santa Claus disguise and dozens of gadgets to help him with his theft. He then makes his way to Whoville using Max to replace Fred to pull the sleigh and begins to steal the decorations and presents. He soon falls into Cindy's trap and meets her. Cindy's request to help her mother and her kind advice about listening to the Whos' singing to take his sadness away has an emotional effect on the Grinch, but he decides to carry out his mission nonetheless. After stealing every Christmas present and decoration, the Grinch and Max decide to dispose of all of them by dumping them off the top of Mount Crumpit. The Whos wake up and are shocked to discover that all of their belonging are gone. Cindy at first thinks she is to blame because she 'caught' Santa, but Donna tells her that Christmas is about more than just presents and the Whos gather together in song. The Grinch and Max hear the singing and the Grinch is puzzled to see that they are celebrating Christmas despite his theft and his heart triples in size after heeding Cindy's advice, causing him to double over in breathless joy and wonder, and he immerses in their singing. The sleigh nearly goes over Mount Crumpit and the Grinch tries to save it, and Fred and his family arrive just in the nick of time to help save it. The Grinch secures the sleigh and rides it back down to Whoville to return the stolen items and admits to the theft before apologizing and returning to his cave. Cindy, feeling sorry for the Grinch, comes to invite him over for Christmas and he awkwardly attends. When seated for dinner, he admits that it was Christmas he hated but feeling lonely and his bitterness over being neglected. Before carving the roast beast, he offers a toast, "To kindness and love, the things we need most." Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as The Grinch * Cameron Seely as Cindy Lou Who * Rashida Jones as Donna Lou Who * Kenan Thompson as Mr. Bricklebaum * Angela Lansbury as Mayor McGerkle * Brad O'Hare as Groopert * Ramone Hamilton as Axl * Sam Levagnino as Ozzy * Scarlett Estevez as Izzy * Pharrell Williams as the Narrator * Frank Welker as Max Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Illumination Entertainment films Category:Children and family films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Christmas films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films based on Books Category:2010s films Category:2018 films